


Protecting Princess

by WigglyPopcorn



Series: Shit I Wrote When I Should Be Writing My Other Stories [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Basically, Cat Ears, Dat Midnight Muse, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I din't know how to end this, Marinette also becomes half cat, Princess just needed a break, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrien gets akumatized, also please read, and comment, and takes his Princess with him, is killing me, please don't hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyPopcorn/pseuds/WigglyPopcorn
Summary: A week. He had been gone one week for a photoshoot. He came back, and it wasn’t just the class that was against Marinette. Oh no, it was half the school! She was still sitting at the back of the classroom, away from everyone, and they all seemed to prefer it that way.**********‘I should have been there! Plagg, she should be treated like the Princess she is!’‘So why don’t you treat her as one?’ Adrien stiffened and looked at the charm. It glowed a dull purple.





	Protecting Princess

A week. He had been gone one week for a photoshoot. He came back, and it wasn’t just the class that was against Marinette. Oh no, it was half the school! She was still sitting at the back of the classroom, away from everyone, and they all seemed to prefer it that way. Before Adrien left for the photoshoot, he could see it was taking a toll on Marinette. So he approached her, and gave her a quick hug.

‘It’s ok Mari. When I get back, we can sort something out.’ She was tired, but she still gave him a small smile.

‘Ok Adrien. I’ll see you when you get back.’ She replied. And off he had gone, oblivious to the girl’s slumping form. No one had even messaged him to say something was wrong, just the normal ‘Lila said this, Lila said that.’ He comes back, and Marinette was worse. Her eyes no longer sparkled, her hair turned a dull blue. Her smiles vanished, and her voice was a constant monotone. Adrien was trying all day to talk to her, to make sure she was ok, but someone was always there, always pulling him away while ignoring the girl. Then, a moment, just before they left.

‘Marinette! I’ve been trying to see you all day.’ Adrien sighed in relief as Marinette turned back around.

‘Hi Adrien.’ His relief morphed into worry.

‘Mari? What’s wrong?’ There was no emotion on her face.

‘Nothing Adrien. If you could excuse me.’ As she started to walk away, he heard some of the other student yell after her.

‘No one wants you here you liar!’

‘Stealing someone’s designs is such a backstabbing move.’

‘At least when I meet a celebrity, it will be because I’m worth it, not because I’m there to blow them.’ The last one got heaps of laughter, but Marinette simply kept walking, even when someone threw something at her, splattering across her neck and shoulders.

‘Nino, what the fuck?!’ Adrien blurted out. He was too stunned to move, and Marinette was walking too swiftly for him to consider catching up. Nino stood behind him.

‘Dude, you missed out on a lot. Someone found one of Marinette’s diaries, and posted it to the class chat. It shows just what kind of girl Marinette is. Could you believe that she stole Lila’s designs to give to Jagged Stone? And that the only reason why she even managed to talk to him was because she offered to blow him? Like, wow, dude, what a whore.’ Adrien’s hands clenched, and he had never been happier to see Gorilla in the car.

‘Excuse me.’ He snapped, throwing the door open and sitting inside. Now he paced his room, low growls echoing across the large empty space, Marinette’s good luck charm gripped in his hand. He occasionally rubbed it against his face for comfort, but nothing was working.

‘Adrien you need to calm down.’ Plagg had been repeating this for the past fifteen minutes, but no matter what he tried, he couldn’t. Marinette was the sweetest, most loving girl he had ever met. Jagged Stone loved her as a niece, plus he was dating Penny! Lila wasn’t even here when Mari met him! Another growl.

‘How dare they Plagg! I just want to go and cataclysm their faces! Just wait until I find out who posted that bullshit on the chat! Poor Marinette...’ Plagg and Adrien were too busy looking at each other to see the Akuma that fluttered through his open window.

‘I know kiddo, but you need to calm down. You can protect her tomorrow.’ Plagg reasoned.

‘I should have been there! Plagg, she should be treated like the Princess she is!’

_‘So why don’t you treat her as one?’_ Adrien stiffened and looked at the charm. It glowed a dull purple. Plagg was horrified, and slowly moving backwards.

‘I don’t want your help Hawkmoth.’ Adrien grit out.

**‘But what if I give you the power to make your Princess yours? To hold and protect? Don’t you want to love her Adrien?’** Adrien was looking at Plagg in desperation.

‘I..I do but...’

_‘Then let me help you. I can give you the power to keep your Princess with you, and harm anyone who attempts to hurt her. All I need is the Miraculous.’_ Adrien whimpered. He did want to protect Marinette.

‘I....I...’ Plagg was shaking his head, terror etched into his face.

_‘It will be ok. Your Lady Love will be with you, won’t she Chat Blanc?’_

‘I will not become an Akuma!’ Adrien said. Plagg was approaching him again, rubbing against his fingers that held tightly to the lucky charm.

_‘You don’t want to protect her? Keep her safe?’_ Adrien whimpered again. He really, really did.

‘I don’t want to be Chat Blanc...’ he whispered.

_‘Then what do you want to be?’_ Adrien imagined his suit, and Hawkmoth smiled.

‘But I want to do things my way.’ Adrien straighten up suddenly, not realising he had been slumped over the charm.

_‘Of course. All I want is the Miraculous.’_ Adrien smiled, and Plagg felt terror constrict his voice again.

‘Then I accept, Hawkmoth.’ He closed his eyes as purple bubbles covered his form. When they faded, It looked as though Chat Noir stood there. Only this Chat’s tail was blond and furry, his ears as well. His suit was still black, he still had his staff and his eyes were still green, but retractable claws emerged from his black covered hands, and no bell hung from his neck. Marinette’s charm had extended itself, wrapped around his throat and the let the beads settle softly at the hollow. His mask, black with a golden trim, appeared.

'Adrien...’ Plagg whispered. Adrien looked at him.

_‘So what do I call you then?’_

‘My Princess will decide my name.’ Hawkmoth was taken back. When he sent this Akuma to Adrien, he hadn’t placed as much darkness in it as usual. Would this come back to bite him? While Hawkmoth was distracted, Adrien had written a quick note for Plagg. He nodded at him, then leapt for the bed, grabbed as many blankets as he could, then leapt for the window. He would be back for the rest.

_‘Just remember, my Akuma, I want those Miraculous.’_ Adrien grinned to himself. He was still aware of everything, and Hawkmoth didn’t seem to have realised he had Chat Noir under his spell. Using his staff to carry him over the rooftops, the unnamed Akuma made his way towards the Eiffel Tower.

_I am Myself_ Plagg read.

*******************************************

Marinette walked through the bakery, said a monotone hello to her worried parents, and walked upstairs.

‘Marinette?’ Tikki asked softly. The past week had been hard on her chosen, and she was worried. Marinette seemed to have all but shut down. After Adrien had left, Lila had upped her lies, and malice. It started off small, Marinette stole her designs. Then it grew bigger. That Marinette was Jagged Stone’s whore, that the only reason why she designed for him was because he felt sorry for her. That he actually used Lila’s designs, but told everyone it was Marinette’s, else Marinette was going to blackmail him. That she actually hated the class, she was just pretending. That she had been trying to poison Lila, and turn Adrien against her.

‘I’m fine.’ Came the reply. She changed into her pyjamas after taking a quick shower, and then started on her homework. She couldn’t afford to fall behind. Tikki hovered close to her, her heart breaking. Marinette was such a good chosen. She tried so hard. A knock on Marinette’s roof had Tikki ducking away to hide.

‘Princess?’ The first smile Marinette had made that day appeared.

‘Kitty?’ She murmured, leaving her homework and opening the skylight. She hesitated when she saw what was before her.

‘Hi Princess.’

‘You’re not Chat Noir.’ Marinette was incredibly cautious, a glance behind her showed Tikki hovering close, out of the Akuma’s eyesight.

‘No. My name is yours to give Princess.’

‘What?’ The Akuma looked at her, and Marinette stumbled back at the love that his eyes held, so close to her Kitty’s. So close, it was identical.

‘You can call me whatever you wish Princess. I am here to save you.’ The Akuma knelt in front of her.

‘Chat?’ Marinette whispered. The Akuma, her Kitty, looked up, and held a finger to his lips, then traced around the mask. Of course, Hawkmoth was still listening.

‘Is that what you want to call me?’ Chat said with a wink. Marinette nodded, eyes filling with tears. She didn’t want to fight her Chaton.

‘Yes. Chat.’ She answered. Chat stood and gathered her close.

‘Don’t cry Mari. It’s ok. Your Chat is here. I am going to protect you, and treat you like the Princess you really are.’ Marinette swallowed a sob. ‘I’m going to make sure you are loved, and feel loved, for as long as you wish it.’ Marinette pushed him back slightly.

‘Oh Chat, I wish I could. But I love someone else, and that wouldn’t be fair to you.’ Or him, Marinette thought. She had been so rude to Adrien today. She would apologise tomorrow.

‘Tell me Princess. What is his name?’

‘I...I can’t. He doesn’t see me like that anyway.’ Marinette replied, tears filling her eyes again.

‘A name, Princess. Maybe I can talk to him.’ Chat flinched at the dark laugh.

‘I don’t think Gabriel Agreste would like it if an Akuma rocked up to his house and said, hey Mr. Agreste, just here to see Adrien about a girl, even though you said he wasn’t allowed to date. Thanks!’ Marinette let out another laugh, that turned into a sob.

‘You...you love Adrien?’ Chat asked, a small purr starting. At Marinette’s nod, the purr kicked up to maximum, and Chat practically smother Marinette with his hug. His purr was so loud Marinette felt like she was shaking from it.

‘Chat?’ Even her voice was shaking from it.

‘Come on Princess. I already have Adrien at the nest.’ Marinette pushed him back fully.

‘What? Why? What have you done with him!’ Chat held up his hands and lowered his purr.

‘Nothing Princess. But if you come with me, I promise you can see Adrien. He is fine.’ Marinette was thinking frantically. If the Akuma had Adrien, she needed to save him! She glanced at Tikki again, and saw her nod, and begin to phase through the door. She would hopefully be able to phase through Marinette’s body and up to her hair.

‘Ok Chat. Do I need to bring anything?’ Chat’s purr kicked up again, and he shook his head.

‘Just take my hand Princess.’ Marinette felt a tug on her pant leg, and took the hand. Chat gathered her up in bridal style, and leapt. Marinette smiled as she held onto him. Her beloved Chat, even though her was akumatised, was still as big a gentlemen as he was normally. As they neared the tower, Marinette buried her face into his suit. It was so nice to be treated as something, someone, special. The past week had been so hard. She felt herself tear up again, and pushed the emotion back. As Chat began to climb the tower, he held his Princess closer. He could sense her pain. Her sadness. And she loved him! His everyday Ladybug loved him! His purr rumbled softly in his chest again, and he heard Marinette giggle. Landing on a platform as high up in the tower as he could go, he let Marinette down.

‘Oh, Chat, this is beautiful!’ he had placed short walls around the platform, about knee high to stop anything from falling off. Blankets covered the platform, pillows littered through them, making a comfy nest about as wide as two king beds, and nearly as long. Small fairy lights lit the platform from above. It looked amazing, and Marinette could feel some of the stress she carried melt away, and she so desperately wanted to crawl in. With the nights beginning to cool down, Marinette knew this would be the perfect place to spend it.

‘I made it for you. To keep you safe.’ Was Chat’s reply. Marinette spun around and hugged him tight. He purred as he hugged back.

‘Thank you Chat. But where is Adrien?’ Chat squeezed her, and stepped back, opening his baton, he pretended to send a message.

‘Adrien will be here shortly. No one can reach this platform without me, so when he’s at the platform below us I’ll go get him. In the meantime, why don’t we relax?’ Marinette narrowed her eyes.

‘You said he was here.’ Chat smiled at her.

‘I promise you, Princess, Adrien is right here.’ Marinette nodded. ‘Now why don’t you sit down for a bit? I’ll give you a rub.’ Marinette raised an eyebrow.

‘I meant a neck rub! Like a massage!’ Chat spluttered, face heating up.

‘That’s good Chat. Just because I’m eighteen doesn’t mean I want to do that yet.’ Chat nodded furiously, blush still evident. Marinette sighed again.

‘He will be here.’ Chat smiled at her. Marinette took one more look over the side, then stepped into the blankets. Tikki quickly settled between her breasts to stay hidden. She groaned at their softness.

‘Oh lord Chat, where did you get these from?’ Chat just smiled at her, and beckoned her close. ‘You’re lucky I trust you.’ Chat laughed, and as she sat in front of him, carefully activated his magic. He didn’t want to overwhelm her. He nuzzled her softly, and smiled at Marinette’s soft gasp. He began to slowly rub her shoulders, his magic curling around her skin. Marionette relaxed as she felt Chat start, and nearly felt as though a fog was entering her mind. She hummed lowly, and closed her eyes. Chat watched her carefully. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, and when all it cause was a small smile, he began to nuzzle her in earnest.

‘You will be safe, Princess. I will protect you. I will be your knight.’ He murmured. She hummed again. Nuzzling at her hair, he gave a gentle lick. When that still didn’t cause a reaction, he gave another one. And another. Slowly, but surely, he licked her hair down, and ears grew. As blue as her hair, they twitched under his ministrations. He worked his way down, and began to lick at her neck. The taste of something rotten, not quite erased from a shower, stuck to his tongue but he was determined to get rid of it. He licked harder, and when he could no longer taste the rot, he gentled. He was grooming her, relaxing her, and letting his magic take root inside.

‘Chat...’ she sighed. Chat purred, and began to lay her on her side. He refused to lick any lower, he was still a gentlecat, so he brushed his hands along her spine, over and over, until a dark blue tail unfurled. It tapped at the blankets gently, and Chat grinned. Moving his licks to the side of her neck, Chat made sure Marinette was as comfy as she could be, before finally taking a deep breath. This would be the hardest bit. Marinette was so relaxed by the nuzzles, and the stroking, that she did nothing by sigh as she felt something brush against her eyelids. She hummed, and felt Chat’s answering purr. When Chat gave a little kitten lick over her mouth, she giggled, and gave one back.

‘I love you so much Princess.’ Chat breathed. He may have been denying his crush on Marinette, but he no longer could. She was gorgeous, his Princess, and the tail that curled around his leg had slipped over the top of her pants, keeping her modesty. She was a vision as she lay there beneath him, and Chat couldn’t keep the purr back if he tried. And when she licked him back, well, he had to stop himself from giving in completely. He moved his licks down as he saw her fangs grow, and his hands stroked hers, a blue full arm glove with retractable claws slowly forming. Running his tongue over her voice box, he smiled as her hums changed to purrs.

_This is all very....’_ **sickening** _‘Sweet, but you need to go after Chat Noir and Ladybug.’_ Chat ignored him in favour of Marinette. She was as transformed as he wanted her, purring softly as he stroked her back, drifting off to sleep.

‘Hawkmoth.’ He whispered softly. ‘They will come to me. And when they do, I will get their Miraculous.’

_‘See to it that you do.’_ When Hawkmoth left, Chat Noir snuggled into the blankets beside his Princess, and joined her in her sleep.

*******************************************

‘Tikki what the hell do we do!’ Plagg hissed, tail lashing. They sat on the fairy lights that lay above their chosen. They had watched as Marinette became more like a cat, and Chat lay with her. While sweet, it meant that both Ladybug and Chat Noir were compromised.

‘I don’t know.’ Tikki replied. She was terrified. They had no idea if Marinette’s mind had been changed, or just her body. Would she even remember who she was?

‘We need to do something! The necklace, that’s his Akuma. By Tikki....he wrote me a note. All it said, was I am myself.’ Plagg grabbed his tail and began to run a hand over it to try to calm himself.

‘We need to go to the Guardian.’ Tikki replied. Plagg nodded, and with one last look at their chosen’s, they flew away.

********************************************

When Marinette woke, the sky had darkened, the platform lit by only the lights above them. She stretched, and knew she should be feeling some panic at the extra extremities she could feel, by the fog dampened down her panic. Turning slightly, the arm wrapped around her waist preventing much movement, she could see Chat’s slumbering face, and smiled softly. Giving a small purr, again, shouldn’t she be panicking?, she closed her eyes. Chat’s arms tightened slightly, and a small purr showed he was slightly awake.

‘Hello Princess.’ He mumbled, nuzzling her neck.

‘Hello Chat.’ She replied, enjoying the contact. She felt so relaxed and happy, she couldn’t help but purr back. The platform hummed with their purrs, and Chat was so happy, he couldn’t stop smiling.

‘Princess, before I go get you food, how about we test your new abilities?’ Chat asked. Marinette hummed and nodded. Chat gave her temple a quick lick, and Marinette felt some of the fog fade.

‘Chat. Where is Adrien?’ Most of the fog is gone, Marinette remembering why she came, it just seeming to keep her panic at bay. Chat nuzzled her.

‘He’s right here Princess.’ Marinette cocked her head, and Chat cooed as her ears flopped slightly. Holding up his hand that had the ring attached, still outside the suit and silver, he saw her eyes lock onto it.

‘Chat? You’re...Adrien?’ Chat winked, and once again held his finger to his lips. Marinette, wide eyed, nodded. Her panic began to beat back the fog, and Marinette began to gasp.

‘Shush Princess, it’s ok. I trust you. I know you won’t tell anyone. You’re ok, it’s ok.’ Chat stroked her hair as Marinette panted, ears pressed flat against her head. Chat began to lick at her temples again, and the fog came back stronger, dampening the panic attack Marinette was about to enter. Her breathing slowed, and Chat sighed in relief.

‘You’re an idiot Chat. You’re lucky I love you.’ Marinette finally grumbled, her panic once again gone. Chat purred, and nudged Marinette until she lay back down.

‘I know. But I’m your idiot.’ Chat grinned. Marinette rolled her eyes, and Chat let the fog fade again. ‘Shall we, Princess?’

‘We shall, my Prince.’ Marinette chuckled at Chat’s blush. They spent a few hours getting Marinette used to her claws, her tail, and her ears. Chat’s magic had strengthened her sense of smell, and made her eyes look, and work, like his. They frolicked and bounced between the beams and blankets, giggles and purrs echoing softly. When they finally rested again, Marinette and Chat’s stomachs were grumbling softly, and the moon bathed them.

‘I’ll go get us some food Mari. You stay here. And if Ladybug comes....hide. I don’t want her to hurt you thinking you’re the Akuma.’ Chat said seriously. Marinette tilted her head.

‘Don’t worry Chat, I don’t think Ladybug will be coming.’ She replied. Chat frowned at her. She held a finger to her lips, then slowly moved her hair too the side. Chat’s eyes widened in surprise, then his pupils turned to slits in his excitement and pleasure.

‘_You’re prefect.’_ He rumbled as he tackled her, her laughter filling the air. They spent a few more minutes before Marinette’s stomach rumbled again, and Chat released her.

‘Come back to me soon Chaton.’ Marinette nuzzled under his chin, causing him to grin.

‘I’ll return as shortly as I can. Remember, I’m just a howl away.’ Chat gave his two fingered salute, and dove off the tower. Marinette padded on the blankets, and curled into a ball to wait. It wasn’t long before she heard him return, Italian takeaway in his hands. They dug in, and once again curled up together to sleep.

***********************************************

‘I don’t know Plagg. I thought Marinette was smarter then this. She’s usually right onto knowing if its a trap, but lately...’ Tikki was with Plagg and the Guardian at his parlour. After explaining everything they had seen, Master Fu had asked for some time to think, and sat to meditate.

‘Lately what?’ Plagg asked softly.

‘Lately, she’s been so beaten down, so exhausted, that I’m glad there have been no Akumas, because I think Marinette would have failed.’ Plagg nodded.

‘Adrien wanted to be there for her, but he had to go.’ Tikki snuggled with Plagg.

‘I know. And so does Marinette.’ Tikki replied, turning her head as Master Fu made a noise and finally opened his eyes.

‘I don’t think I alone can fix this. I will need help. The fox and the turtle. I know their identities, and While I know that Marinette no longer trusts them, I do not have time to train other holders. We must go to them now.’ Master Fu gathered the Miraculous he needed, and set off. It was fully dark now, but he could see the tower lights easily. Making his way quickly to the Lahiffe residence. He had a feeling both of the holders would be there. Sure enough, when he reached the house, Nino and Alya were leaving.

‘Hello.’ He said carefully. They turned and smiled at him.

‘Hello. Can we help you?’ Alya replied. Master Fu hesitated, before holding out the two boxes. Nino’s eyes widened and he glanced between Master Fu and the box, while Alya was studying him intently.

‘Take these, and follow me.’ He handed the boxes over, and made his over to an outdoor table in front of a café. ‘I’m sure you have questions.’

‘Yes! Like where is Ladybug, why are you giving us these? What’s going on? Is Ladybug ok?’ Master Fu and Nino waited for her to finish.

‘An Akuma has taken one of Ladybug’s closest friends, and she is worried about them getting hurt if she goes out there.’ Alya gasped.

‘Is Lila ok?!’ Master Fu looked at her incredulously.

‘That is not who I was referring too. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Do you know her?’ Alya’s face became stony, but Nino’s looked curious.

‘Mari is a friend of Ladybug’s?’ he asked. Master Fu nodded.

‘Are you sure she isn’t just lying?’ Alya asked bitterly.

‘Considering it was Ladybug herself that told me, yes I am sure.’ Master Fu had no time for this shit. Alya cringed and looked down. ‘And considering what else Ladybug has told me about Marinette, I suggest you ask her yourself about what else could be true, and false.’

‘Oh.’ Alya had a lot to think about.

‘Yes. Oh. Now if you don’t want to help, give me back the Miraculous and I will find someone else!’ Alya clutched the necklace.

‘No! We can help!’

‘You had better. Ladybug will take your Miraculous back when she sees that Marinette is safe. She must be bought back to me. I will send someone to grab her from you, if you meet me back here.’ Nino was nodding, eyes furrowed.

‘Good. Now, All we know is that Marinette and the Akuma have gone to the highest platform on the Eiffel Tower. I do not know what her state of mind will be, or what she will look like. But you must save her.’

‘Ok. We will start right away. Why did the Akuma just take Marinette?’ Alya asked. Master Fu shrugged.

‘I do not know. But he has caused no other damage, just taken her up there. Now, be careful.’ With that, Master Fu walked away. Nino and Alya walked the other direction and slipped into an alley, before transforming. They were quick to scale the building, and start their way to the Tower.

******************************

Marinette woke with a start to feel Chat crouched above her, back arched and growling. She manoeuvred herself beneath him until she was also crouched, albeit beneath him. She could see Rena Rouge and Carapace staring at them.

‘What the fuck?’ Rena Rouge was shocked to see the most comfortable looking nest on the platform. She was even more shocked to see Marinette under a Chat Noir looking character, with ears and a tail attached to herself. Carapace was most shocked at the amount of hissing that was happening, at first from the male Akuma and then from Marinette.

‘Marinette?’ Carapace asked. Her blue cat eyes whipped his way, and she bared her teeth. Carapace held up his hands.

‘Marinette! We are just here to take you home.’ Rena said carefully. Marinette looked at her again and growled, back arching into the chest of the weird looking Chat.

‘Leave us.’ Chat growled. Marinette growled with him.

‘Wha-Marinette! You need to go home so that Ladybug can cure the Akuma!’ Rena stepped forward. Chat slashed at her, and Rena nearly fell off the Tower in her haste to retreat.

‘Ok, no one is getting closer. Can you tell me why you took Marinette?’ Carapace asked, kneeling. Chat glanced at him and nuzzled Marinette’s hair. They seemed to be having some sort of conversation.

‘She is my Princess.’ Chat finally replied. Carapace nodded.

‘And Mari? Why don’t you want to come with us? Your parents are worried.’ Marinette looked guilty for a second.

‘Because Chaton is treating my like I deserve. Because, Carapace, Mon Chaton didn’t leave me, like certain others.’ Rena and Carapace shifted their eyes away.

‘Well, maybe it was all a misunderstanding?’ Rena said tentatively. She was unprepared as Marinette launched forward and grabbed her by the coat.

‘I think, that you should stoop kidding yourself. But what would I know? Now leave us.’ Chat had been quick to follow her, and drew her back to the middle of the nest and crouched in front of her again. Rena and Carapace nodded, and dropped off the side of the Tower.

‘They will return Chat. We should be ready.’ Marinette grumbled. Chat slowly relaxed against her, and nodded.

‘I agree. But I don’t want to move the nest.’ Marinette snuggled back into him as they lay back down.

‘Nether.’ Chat purred, and as they drifted back to sleep, they were oblivious to the watching eyes of their Kwamis.

******************************

It had been a week since Marinette and Adrien had disappeared. Gabriel had released a statement saying that his son was also taken by the Akuma, and he had no idea where he was. Tom and Sabine were in a constant state of worry. The news crews had finally located Chat and Marinette, and their daughter’s new appearance didn’t escape their notice. They hoped their daughter was being careful, and that Chat wasn’t forcing her to do anything. They also thought they spotted Adrien a few times, but the pictures were blurry and unsure. The helicopters had bugged them both at first, until Chat had launched his staff at them and damaged the blades, forcing it to land. No others tried again.

‘We should eventually go back.’ Marinette hummed. Her and Chat had spent the week curled up together or racing across the rooftops, using their claws and wits instead of staff and yo-yo. They loved it, so much so that nether wanted to return. Hawkmoth had tried multiple times to reclaim the Akuma, but it had settled deep within Chat, and his purring sent it into a muddled sleep. Marinette no longer had the fog surrounding her mind, and they gleefully tested out their new abilities every night. Food was easy to obtain. Chat somehow managed to keep getting cash, and would go for their meals whenever they wanted them. Rena and Carapace attacked them multiple times, but they had no idea they were versing the old Ladybug and Chat Noir, so they lost every time.

‘Honestly, we should. We are missing quite a bit of school.’ Hawkmoth had tried to appeal to Chat’s softer side, and told him his Father wants him homes, his friends, his school. Chat ignored him every time. He had no control of him, and Hawkmoth knew it.

‘One day we will. But this....this is amazing. I’m feeling better then ever, and I know with you by my side we can take down Rena and Carapace whenever we need to.’ Chat nuzzled her neck. Their memories had become muddled the longer they stayed they way they were, and they no longer remembered who they were really trying to fight. They stayed in their nest, and any who came near were attacked. That’s all they cared about. Sure, they remembered their friends, but none of them came forward. In the end, all Chat and Marinette cared about was protecting their home, and honing their skills.

‘I agree Princess. I don’t want to leave.’ Marinette nuzzled him back.

‘Then we won’t. We should get some food though.’ Chat nodded and smiled, before bouncing up and off this side of their nest. Marinette curled back into a ball and was more then content to wait. She was drifting back to sleep when her ears twitched. A slightly scratching, and the sound of someone breathing. She shot upright and crouched, her ears straining for any hint of noise. Finally, a black gloved hand reached over the nest, and Rena Rouge pulled herself up, Carapace close behind. Marinette arched her back. They were never this stealthy! Someone must be helping them. Marinette could vaguely remember an older man, but she pushed the thought away to focus on the problem. Or two problems.

‘Marinette. Hey. How are you today?’ Rena asked as she caught her breath.

‘Go away.’ Marinette replied. Rena nodded.

‘Yeah, yeah, I know. But you see, your kitty cat isn’t here to stop us, and we ARE taking you back to someone who will help.’ Marinette snarled and bared her fangs. Rena crouched, Carapace beside her. Glancing between the both of them, Marinette made a quick decision. She yowled for her partner, and jumped off the Tower.

‘MARINETTE!’ Rena shrieked, diving after her. Marinette could see her partner racing towards her, and angled her dive towards him. Chat caught her, and rolled to reduce the forces that threatened to break them. Rena had caught herself as well, with Carapace close behind. They began to fight again, Rena and Carapace with as much ferocity as they could, but to Ladybug and Chat Noir, it was child’s play. They danced between them, completely in sync. It was pure bad luck (and a small black Kwami) That cause Marinette to trip, and Chat to turn his back to catch her. He didn’t get a chance, as Carapace smacked him against his shoulders with his shield, causing him to stumble.

‘Rena!’ Carapace called out. Rena nodded and grabbed Marinette, who growled and went to fight against her. A glass vial splashed in her face knocked her unconscious, and Chat saw red. Before he could leap after Rena, Carapace called for Shell-ter!, trapping him inside.

‘No! Princess! **NO!**’ Chat yowled and smashed his claws against the barrier, becoming a black and blonde blur as he attacked it with all he had. Carapace watched from the outside, wary. Rena was long gone with Marinette when Chat finally slowed, puffing.

‘She will be fine.’ Carapace said. Chat growled at him.

‘I will not forgive you.’ He rumbled, teeth bared. When carapace was down to his last beep, he began to run, confident that he would be out of the Akuma’s sights before the barrier fell. He ignored Chat’s yowling as he ran.

**************************

Marinette, wake up.’ Marinette groaned as she threw a hand over her eyes, what little light that pierced through her slightly open eyes burning them. Groaning again, she cracked open her eyes again and sat up. Her tail moved sluggishly beside her, and her ears were pressed flat against her head.

‘Marinette!’ A squeaky voice startled her, and she ripped open her eyes. Something red was hugging her face, and a man and two other floating creatures stood off to the side.

‘What...’ She coughed weakly.

‘I am sorry Marinette. I needed to make sure that you had a clear mind.’ Master Fu said kindly. Marinette glared at him.

‘Why not just ask then? I was happy!’ Her tail began to move across the floor, whipping slightly. Master Fu looked shocked.

‘Marinette, you are Ladybug. You must act like it!’ Marinette’s ears pressed closer to her skull, and she looked down.

‘I was happy.’ She said again, voice sad.

‘I know Marinette. But you have been under his control for two long, you must set this right!’ Marinette turned her head to the side.

‘I don’t want to. Chat and I are closer then ever. I want to be with him.’

‘What, as an Akuma? Marinette! Where is this attitude coming from? You are Ladybug! You have a responsibility!’ Tikki finally let go of her face and scowled.

‘And look where that got me! Shunned by my friends, and being told I’m a whore! At least with Chat, he was kind to me! He loved me!’ Master Fu looked at Marinette sadly as she began to cry.

‘Oh Marinette...Why didn’t you see me earlier?’ he asked softly.

‘Because...because I can do this myself. I can. But I don’t want to lose him. I don’t want to lose my Adrien.’ The three recoiled at her words.

‘You know who the Akuma is?’ Plagg asked. Marinette stared at him.

‘I know who my Chat Noir is. And he knows who I am.’ Master Fu stroked his beard.

‘What’s done is done. Does Hawkmoth know?’ Marinette shook her head.

‘We were careful. Can I go now?’ The abrupt change of subject startled everyone.

‘What? I guess you can, if you are going to catch the Akuma.’ Mater Fu said. The Kwami beside him tilted his head.

‘She does not want to be saved.’ Sass said. Marinette glared at him, but before anyone could say anything, scrambled for the door and was gone.

‘How do we save someone who doesn’t want to be saved?’ Tikki was heartbroken. They should have taken the earrings when they had the chance.

‘I know. But I think she will come around.’ Sass replied. Master Fu was stroking his beard, and nodded.

‘Marinette always put duty first. We planted the seed, now we must wait for the plant.’

**************************************

Chat ran wild around the city, trying to detect any scent of his beloved Princess. He raced across the rooftops, calling for her. Marinette could hear him in the distance, and she yowled in reply. Chat stopped when he heard her answer, and whipped around. He ran back the way he had come, frantically looking for a sign of her. When he saw her clawing her way up the side of a building, he let loose a mighty cry.

‘Princess!’ Marinette jumped from her position on the side of the building up to its roof.

‘Chaton.’ She sobbed as she reached for him. Chat grabbed her and held her tightly, body shaking.

‘Princess, I’m so sorry, I failed you, I’m so sorry.’ He repeated over and over. Marinette let loose a small purr, more from her stress then from happiness, and Chat replied with one of his own. It was a while before he let her go.

‘Let’s go home Chat.’ Marinette said quietly. Chat nodded, and gently picked her up and started towards the tower. When they finally reached the top, they collapsed into their nest and curled up, purrs still weak and stuttering.

‘Where did they take you? Are you ok?’ Marinette took a deep breath.

‘The Guardian. They want me to take the Akuma. He said it’s not healthy. Plagg and Tikki were there.’ Adrien started at the name of their Kwamis. It had been a while since they had thought of them. As though he summoned them, two heads popped over the side of the nest.

‘Adrien? Marinette?’ Tikki called quietly. They turned and looked at her.

‘I’m sorry. But we need you two back. Someone has to take down Hawkmoth. We need you.’ Plagg said as he floated closer, Tikki beside him. Marinette and Chat watched them come closer, but made no attempt to stop them. The Kwamis landed in front of their holders.

‘You two have been under the influence of this Akuma for far two long. Your memories have faded, haven’t they?’ Tikki asked. Marinette hesitated, and nodded. Tikki smiled.

‘If you go back to being normal,’ Tikki glanced at Chat’s face looking for a purple mask, and not seeing one and at his nod, continued, ‘You should be able to regain them. Plus, you could see each other often. But Marinette, your parents are worried.’ Marinette looked down at her hands. Chat gathered them and kissed her knuckle, bringing her eyes up.

‘Princess, if you want to return, I will return with you.’ He murmured. Marinette’s throat closed, and her eyes filled with tears. Chat started to purr.

‘Are you sure?’ Marinette had been ignoring her sense of duty all week, but now that the Guardian himself had seen her, Marinette knew it was time. Chat nodded.

‘Tikki, Spots On.’ Marinette was miserable. Here with Chat, she was simply his Princess. She wasn’t a liar, a whore, or a thief. Did she really want to return? Her ears and tail stayed with her through her transformation.

‘It will be ok Princess. I will be with you.’ Chat purred to her. Ladybug nodded, and reached for the collar-like necklace that Chat bared his throat for. Snapping the string gently, she watched as the butterfly began to flutter away.

‘Bye bye little butterfly.’ She sobbed, her ears flat against her head as she caught and purified it. ‘Miraculous Ladybug!’ the little ladybugs swirled around them and disappeared, taking their nest with them. Adrien remained slumped beside her, and Ladybug let another sob loose as she dreaded the worst, that her Chat wouldn’t remember her.

‘Princess?’ Adrien groaned groggily. Marinette dropped the transformation and wrapped him in a hug.

‘I remember everything. I won’t leave you Marinette.’ Adrien said as he hugged her back. It was only when their tails wrapped around each other that they realised they still had their extra limbs.

‘Why?’ Marinette asked, holding Adrien’s hand. Tikki cocked her head.

‘I guess because you were a part of the Akuma for so long, my ladybugs can’t get rid of the right away. I imagine they will leave soon.’ Tikki replied, shrugging. Marinette and Adrien nodded, then looked down. News crews were piling around the bottom of the tower, and they waved down to them, hoping to get their attention.

‘Need a hand?’ Rena Rouge and Carapace were standing behind them, having scaled the building from the back. Adrien and Marinette felt a slight tug in their hair from their Kwamis.

‘Dude, it is so good to see you’re ok. Who has the Akuma though? And why do you still have tails?’ Carapace asked.

‘The victim swung down below us. We have no idea who he was.’ Marinette replied, keeping a firm hold on Adrien. Rena and Carapace saw this, and their eyes widened.

‘Please, take us to Marinette’s.’ Adrien said quietly. The two heroes nodded, and Rena took Marinette gently, Carapace holding Adrien much the same way. Tucking their tails around them, and flattening their ears, they gave a nod to the two heroes. Taking them home swiftly, and knocking on the bakery door, the two heroes left.

‘We still have to return our Miraculous to Ladybug.’ Rena murmured. Marinette nodded. ‘for what it’s worth, I’m sorry Marinette.’ Tom and Sabine were ecstatic with their daughter’s return, and were quick to call Gabriel about Adrien. He was told a car was on the way to pick him up. Though shocked with the state of Marinette’s pyjamas, (Chat had gotten her a second pair from somewhere, but she hadn’t had a proper shower for a week, grooming didn’t count), and the fact that she had the ears, eyes and a tail of a cat, they let her go say goodbye to Adrien when they saw the car.

‘I’ll see you at school tomorrow?’ Adrien asked. Marinette nodded shyly.

‘Yeah, I’ll see you.’ She began to turn away.

‘Marinette?’ She turned back with a raised eyebrow. ‘Be my girlfriend?’ Adrien asked nervously. The smile and kiss he got in return erased his nerves.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow, boyfriend.’ She replied, before turning around and leaving him to enter his car. He did so in a dream. Nobody waited for him inside, and Adrien supposed he should have expected that. But no even this was enough to get rid of his feeling of happiness. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

***************************************

After a restless night, Marinette had gotten used to sleeping beside Chat, she got up early and chose her clothes for the day. A black dress, easier for her tail, with black knee high stockings and black flats completed her look. She carefully brushed her hair around her ears and decided to let it stay loose, like it had been the past week. Strolling down the stairs, Marinette smiled at her parents, who made sure to hug her, and grabbed an apple to eat on her way to school. She was nearly bouncing in her excitement to see Adrien again.

‘Marinette!’ She was swept up in a hug and spun, and if she hadn’t recognised Adrien’s scent she would have clawed him.

‘Adrien.’ She purred. He held her close as they both stood for a few minutes, purring. Adrien’s tail wrapped itself around her waist, while Marinette’s wrapped around his leg.

‘I missed you last night.’ Adrien rumbled. Marinette smiled and agreed.

‘I missed you too.’

‘Marinette?’ A voice broke up their purring. Turning, Marinette caught sight of Alya and Nino. She tensed. She wasn’t ready for this. Adrien rumbled behind her back, a reminder that he was with her.

‘Yes Alya?’

‘I’m sorry.’ Both Adrien and Marinette stared in shock. It was still early, but there were a few students staring and pointing at them.

‘I am too.’ Nino said quietly. ‘;We treated you like shit, and I don’t expect you to forgive us, but just know that we really are sorry.’

‘I looked into Lila’s lies, and I couldn’t find much truth at all. I...I’m really sorry.’ Alya chocked out. Marinette looked at Adrien, who was watching their former friends closely.

‘I don’t forgive you yet, but maybe one day.’ Marinette finally replied. Alya and Nino gave small smiles, then asked if they could walk with them to class. Adrien and Marinette agreed. Even though Marinette knew Alya was bursting with questions, she didn’t ask any, truly trying to not to push their already hurting friendship anymore. They reached the classroom, and Adrien and Marinette immediately sat down together, at the back. Nino and Alya hesitated.

‘Are...are you sure you want to sit back there? I’m sure Lila would move for you...’ Alya looked away at Marinette’s sceptical look. ‘Yeah, silly I guess....’

‘Thank you Alya. Hey, did you want to know what happened?’ Marinette replied with a smile. Alya’s whole face lit up, and she scurried towards them. She paused before bringing out her phone.

‘Is this ok?’ At Marinette’s nod, she started to record.’ The classroom continued to fill as Alya conducted her interview, and lots of double takes were given. Alya finally had to conclude her interview as their classmates gathered around, asking about the ears and tails. Even their eyes were still like a cats. Madame Bustier, and Lila, entered last. Seeing everyone crowded around Adrien and Marinette, and Adrien quite happily sitting with her, she scowled.

‘Adrien! It’s time to start. Come and sit with me.’ She called. Adrien blatantly ignored her, but the rest of the class ran for their seats. She scowled again. Looks like she would have to destroy Marinette’s reputation with Adrien.

****************************************

It wasn’t until lunch that she was able to enact her plan. Adrien and Marinette were sitting with Alya and Nino, two people who she assumed were still under her control. Her other classmates followed behind her, eager to hear more stories.

‘...the tail took a bit to get used to, but I don’t mind it now. Ladybug said they should disappear in a few days.’ Marinette had just finished talking.

‘Ew, be careful Adrien. I wouldn’t want to get too close to her. I saw what her and the Akuma were up too. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was pregnant and trying to claim it’s yours.’ Adrien and Marinette’s pupils dilated immediately, twin growls filling the air. Alya and Nino turned around slowly.

‘What?’ Alya asked carefully.

‘Well, Ladybug sent me up there because she was busy at the time, and being Ladybug’s best friend of course I said yes. And when I got up there...well...let’s just say I would be careful.’ Lila replied smugly. Marinette gripped the table in front of her, snarl on her face. Adrien had wrapped an arm around her, and was glaring at Lila as though her were trying to kill her with looks alone.

‘Really. Well. I’ll have you know, that since I was THERE, I know that Marinette **DID NOT** do anything with the Akuma victim.’ Lila hesitated.

‘Were you there the whole time? I didn’t see you.’ Lila asked sweetly. Alya was slowly turning red. Lila wondered when the yelling would start.

‘Yes. I was. And I never saw you. So why are you lying?’ Adrien hissed. Lila but a hand on her chest and summoned tears.

‘What? Adrien! I would never lie!’ She cried out. ‘Everyone knows that Akuma victims don’t remember what happened while they were under. Of course you didn’t remember seeing me!’ Marinette snarled louder.

‘I remember EVERYTHING. So does Adrien. Do not lie to us **LIAR**.’ Marinette replied. Lila frowned. Marinette had to be lying. No one remembered...but then again, she did.

‘How did you get up there?’ Alya asked suddenly. The whispering that had started up stopped.

‘What?’

‘How did you get up there. There was no way for any normal person to get up the platform, I would know. I tried to get video.’ Alya replied firmly. Lila hesitated.

‘Ladybug gave me her yo-yo.’ Nino snorted.

‘Yeah, no. Try again.’ Lila looked at him in shock. She was sure she had these two under her thumb....

‘She did! It was the only way to get up there.’ Lila replied.

‘Liar, liar pants on fire!’ Adrien sung. Lila scowled at him.

‘I am not!’

‘Then come back later, you’re interrupting my time with my girlfriend.’ Lila gaped at them.

‘Your _WHAT?!_’

‘You heard him.’ Marinette started her in the eye, smug look on her face. ‘I’m his girlfriend.’ Lila scowled and stormed away, the class following her, muttering uncertainly.

‘That went well.’ Adrien said. Marinette purred and nuzzled his chest. Adrien rubbed his cheek against her hair.

‘Yes, yes it did.’ Adrien looked at Marinette and smiled. They both knew that together, they could take on the world. And tomorrow, they would, but today was for them.


End file.
